


The Voice

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2019) [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Drama, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexual Content, Smut, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Deputy Rook is not so good at resisting temptation.





	The Voice

Rook’s a disgrace and she knows it.  
  
She’s also in a bunker a little too close to a huge field of Bliss flowers she intends to burn tomorrow, which might explain the degeneracy somewhat.  
  
Only somewhat, though.  
  
“ _My children, we must not lose focus. The Collapse is upon us, and we must continue to prepare for the worst, for surely the worst will come._ ”  
  
If the Bliss does anything, it makes it easier for Rook to picture Joseph Seed as she remembers him from the church: Shirtless, fit, covered in a thin sheen of sweat less because it was a warm night and more because the church had been shut up tight and had little ventilation to speak of.  
  
He might be crazy, but he’s got a voice like silk and Rook’s a dirty fucking sinner who can’t resist.  
  
“ _I know you will be strong, for you have all proven your devotion to the Project, and to God. He will reward you in Eden at the end._ ”  
  
Where does masturbating to a deranged cult-leader’s radio sermons rank in terms of fucked-up-edness? On a scale of one to ten, Rook’s thinking it’s probably a fifty. She doesn’t even have the excuse of being one of his devoted little followers: Rook’s fucking herself to the voice of a guy that’s destroying a county and its people, and if anyone _ever_ found out, Rook would be the one praying to God for salvation.  
  
“ _Let nothing stand in your way: We must not allow ourselves to be hindered by those who choose to reject our message._ ”  
  
Rook shudders and squeezes her thighs around her hand, presses her face into the cot’s mattress to muffle the sounds that come out. Last thing she needs is for some Peggie to walk in on her rubbing one out to Joseph’s sermon- what would they even _do_ with her? Maybe they’d walk away and pretend they didn’t see anything for the sake of their own mental health.  
  
“ _They would stop us, if they could. They would deny us that glorious march to Eden’s Gate for the sake of soothing their own ignorance, their own **pride.** But you, my children, are strong. I know you will overcome._”  
  
Rook’s thumb brushes over her clit just right and her eyes roll shut. Joseph cuts a clear picture in her mind, all intense and overwhelming the way she remembers him being in the church. She remembers the river, too, where she’d been under the influence of a Bliss bullet and John had made a good go at drowning her- she remembers Joseph’s hands on her shoulders, his face tantalizingly close to hers.  
  
She imagines him fucking her in the grass on the riverside, that voice whispering into her ear with every stroke. Imagines him pulling the buttons on her flannel loose and yanking her bra away, hands roaming willfully over her chest. She imagines him bending her over one of the pews in his church, ass in the air as he fucks her deep.  
  
God wouldn’t let her take him, but maybe He’d let Joseph take _her._  
  
Rook gives a warbled laugh as she comes.  
  
“ _Remember that God, and I, are with you wherever you go. He will give you strength when it is needed. Remember that God is always watching._ ”  
  
Rook gropes blindly until she finds the OFF button.  
  
_That’s enough for one night, Joseph._  
  
(Enough for one lifetime, hopefully.)  
  
-End


End file.
